


Library Escapade

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: Library Sex
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Library Escapade

If someone had told you a week ago that you’d find yourself swallowing moans whilst grinding on _Draco Malfoy’s_ fingers as he stretched you open in a deserted corner of the library at 9pm on a school night, you’d ask if they were under the imperius curse. 

Your chest was to his back, his own against one of the many walls of books, one hand holding your skirt out of the way as the other curled deeper inside of you, trying to find that one spot that would make you scream. His mouth sucked incessantly on your neck, not caring about the bruises that would be impossible to hide come morning. No, he was too busy trying to make you see stars, and he was doing a damn good job of it. 

“More, please Draco. More.” You tried to keep your voice down but with your heart beating in your ears and Draco’s heavy breath accompanying it, you weren’t sure of the volume of your voice; unsure as to whether you had spoken at all. 

His fingers stilled, pausing their actions as Draco moved his lips to the shell of your ear, breath ghosting over all the fresh marks he had decorated you with. “Are my fingers not enough for you?” You whimpered, hips moving wildly trying to generate the friction that you had suddenly lost, “Please.” 

“Please what darling?” you could _feel_ his smirk against the side of your face, his nose brushing against your cheek as you struggled with what to say. It wasn’t exactly a secret that didn’t usually do this, hook up with Slytherins in some corner of the library where anyone could walk in at any time and have them both expelled. You weren’t a virgin, but it had never been like this, you hadn’t even known fingers alone would be enough to bring you over the edge yet here you were, so close to it. “Please Draco, I want to come.”

Your hips hadn’t stopped trying to move on his fingers, but you were pressed too closely to his body that you couldn’t move nearly as much as you needed to. More pleas fell from your mouth as you felt the frustration build, you had been so close, damn Slytherins and their fucking pride.

Tilting your head back as much as the angle would allow, you pulled Draco’s head towards you with a free hand, lips finding his almost instantly. You let him explore your mouth for perhaps two seconds before you forcefully pulled back, teeth digging into his bottom lip on your way out. “Hurry up before someone finds us.” A flash of pink darted from his lips to run over where your teeth had just been, a small smirk and look of what could only be described as amusement flooded his features. 

“I underestimated you.” 

You weren’t quite sure if that had been a compliment or just a revelation of his, you didn’t have much time to think about it however when his fingers pulled out of you. You watched as he brought them into his mouth, his other hand reaching between the two of you to free himself of his trousers. Reaching behind you, you fumbled to swat his hand away before wrapping your own around the hard length, pumping it as best you could at the awkward angle, twisting it until you heard his breath hitch. 

“These are in the way.” You hadn’t even noticed his hands had found their way back under your skirt until his fingers had torn them off completely, carelessly throwing them aside. Briefly losing your hold on him, you twisted in your arms to find his mouth again, your hand continuing its ministrations as his fumbled with the buttons of your blouse. 

“Up.” His hands tapped the underside of your thighs, reading himself to hold onto your weight; leaning you against the shelves of books once your legs were wrapped firmly around your waist. 

It was unlikely that anyone would walk this far back into the library on a Thursday night when it wasn’t even exam season, but you decided to be cautious since Draco clearly wasn’t going to be. You had barely managed to cast a quick silencing and disillusionment charm before Draco had started pressing into you, his precum and your own slick acting as all the lubrication you needed. You were suddenly glad you had managed the silencing charm as you were sure Draco would’ve exposed the two of you with the moan that had tumbled out of his mouth. 

You bit down on your lower lip, nails digging into his back as you waited for the uncomfort and slight pain to ebb away. Draco had understood and hadn’t moved, waiting patiently for your breathing to even out again before continuing, his lips finding yours to distract you in the meantime. 

When the first moan tumbled from your mouth Draco had pulled his hips back slowly before pushing back in, eyes locked onto your face for any sign of pain. Your breathing had quickened but with no sign of pain or discomfort his thrust became rough, cock pulling out hard enough so that only the tip was left in before slamming straight back in, the sharp edges of his hipbones hitting your skin with each thrust. With both arms around his neck, you changed your positioning slightly, the small change enough to illicit moans tumbling out of both of you. 

You started to match his thrusts, bouncing on his slick cock with the help of his hands spread across your thighs and grasping at your ass, fingers digging into the flesh as the obscene sound of wet thrusts filled your ears, Draco’s small grunts sending shivers down your spine causing you to clench around him. 

“Can you come this way?” despite the haze that clouded your mind you managed to snap your eyes open, you had never been asked that before. Your previous partners had asked you if you had cum afterwards but had never had the consideration to ask _during._ You tried to catch his eye, but his own gaze was focused elsewhere, eyes darkening as he watched his cock pull out of you before slipping back between your folds repeatedly with little to no resistance. “I’m not sure.”

He gave a barely noticeable nod before letting go of your legs and carefully lowering you to the floor, offering himself as support as you waited for the pins and needles to disappear from your legs. Hands turned you around to face the table which still had your revision materials scattered across the desk, directly across from his own. You laid your hands flat on the desk to support yourself as you felt Draco press back into you from behind, moaning at the feeling of being full again. He had barely started a rhythm before he had hauled you up against his chest, one hand pinching and kneading at your breast whilst supporting you up, the other had reached down to find the bundle of nerves between your legs. You couldn’t stop the scream that left you as his thrusts timed with the rolls of your clip between his fingers; they dipped briefly to where you were joined to collect some of the mixture of both your cum before pressing against your clit again, pressing harder with each roll. 

You could tell he was close by the way his thrusts lost their steady rhythm, his fingers however, continued their ministrations, trying to release the coil that had built up in you as he fucked you. 

“Fuck, can you cum for me y/n? be a good girl for me yeah?” The rasp in his voice was enough to send you over the edge, mouth open in a silent scream as your cunt fluttered around his cock, eyes rolling up. “Just like that darling, did I make you feel good baby girl?” He knew you couldn’t formulate words, but he couldn’t stop himself as he chased his own relief, hips becoming more and more erratic, the hand on your breast gipping harder until his hips stuttered before finally stilling. 

You leant your body against the table in front of you as Draco pulled away, only heavy breathing filling the air. “That is so fucking hot.” You turn to ask what he meant but he already had a hand on holding your skirt up to give him an unobstructed view of his cum dripping down your thighs. You hadn’t even had time to be embarrassed about being so exposed when he used two fingers to gather the white liquid trailing down your thighs, before pushing it back into your sensitive cunt, leaving his fingers inside of you for a while before pulling them out and wiping them on your inner thighs. 

“If this is how tutoring sessions go with you, I’ll be back every day.”

Testing the strength in your legs, you stood back up, resting the back of your thighs against the table behind you just in case. “I expect you here tomorrow at the same time Malfoy, don’t be late again.”

He drops you his signature smirk, as you grimace, knowing full well his cum is leaking out of you again now that you’ve stood up.

“Have fun walking back love.”


End file.
